Out Of Time
by ChaosRebel101
Summary: [for DarkElements10] A new family moves into the Tipton hotel two sets of twins and their baby brother. They befriend the Martin twins easily. But the family has a secret. Will Zack and Cody find out? And will they discover a secret about themselves too?
1. The New Kids

**Out of Time**

**for DarkElements10 A new family moves into the Tipton hotel- two sets of twins and their baby brother. They befriend the Martin twins easily. But the family has a secret. Will Zack and Cody find out? And will they discover a secret about themselves too? ZackxRikku CodyxRumiku **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hiroshimas. DarkElements10/BlackElements do. I also don't own TSL.****

* * *

**

**Chapter One: The New Kids**

"RHUBEN HIROSHIMA! GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW!"

Rhuben Hiroshima(13) rolled her eyes. "I'M COMING!" she yelled back. "AND MY NAME IS _RUMIKU!_"

Rhuben aka Rumiku got out of her bed and quickly got dressed.

-

When she walked into her kitchen, she saw her twin sister, Rikku(13) sitting at the kitchen table, reading a magazine; her younger brother Noah(10) was playing cards with his twin Patrick(10); and her youngest brother Sydney(5) was eating cereal at the table.

Her father Robert Sapporo walked into the kitchen/living room. "Nice of you to join us Rhuben." he said.

"For the last time my name is-"

"Rumiku!" her siblings cut her off.

Robert glared at his children. Rumiku shut her mouth and took a step back.

"Ar-are you driving us to school?" Sydney asked timidly.

"No duh stupid." Robert spat. "Now get your school shit and get in the car."

The five Hiroshima children quickly gathered their school stuff and ran into their black mini van.

-

"Now, I don't wanna hear about you two…" Robert glared at Rikku and Rumiku through the rearview mirror in the car. "…getting into any fights on your first day, got it?" he said.

"Yes sir." Rikku and Rumiku said obediently.

"Good. Same goes for you three brats. Got it?" he said to Patrick, Noah, and Sydney.

"Yes sir." Patrick and Noah said in unison.

"Yes daddy." Sydney muttered.

Bad idea.

Robert stopped the car and turned around. He slapped Sydney right across the face. "What did I say about calling me 'daddy'? Huh? It's father or sir to you, got it?"

The Hiroshima kids nodded.

"Got it?!"

"Yes sir." they chorused in unison. Sydney had tears streaming down his face. Robert started driving again.

-

When he reached Buckner Middle School, Rikku and Rumiku got out as fast as they could and ran to homeroom.

-

"Class, we have two new students with us today." the teacher-Miss Maple-said to her class. "Please welcome Riley and Rhuben Hiroshima."

The door swung open and two girls walked inside. "The name's are Rikku and Rumiku." they said in unison.

Rumiku has long silver hair, fixed into a ponytail with a strand covering her Perilous Purple eyes. She had on a black t-shirt with the number 10 in silver and baggy blue jeans. She had a black baseball cap on her head. Black skateboarding shoes with sliver laces completed her outfit. A silver chain hung from her neck, a cross hanging from it. She appeared fairly thin, and a bruise on her neck was slightly visible.

Rikku has long red hair, fixed into a ponytail, with a strand covering her Raging Red eyes. She had on a black t-shirt with the number 11 in red and baggy blue jeans. She had a black visor with red flames on her head.She wore black skateboarding shoes with red laces completed her outfit. She had a cut on her shoulder.

The class gasped.

"What?" Miss Maple asked.

"Don't you know who they are?" a boy asked.

The confused teacher shook her head.

"That's the lead drummer and lead guitarist of the famous band the DarkElements." a girl said in awe.

"Oh, well it's great to have you two here." Miss Maple said to the twins. "Would you like to say something to the class?"

"Do we have to?" Rikku and Rumiku asked in unison.

"Yes."

"Something." the twins chorused. The class laughed and so did Miss Maple. Rikku and Rumiku smirked and took their seats in the back of the class.

"Hey." Rumiku whispered to a blonde boy in front of her. She smiled slightly.

Cody Martin(13) blushed and turned away. _'Did Rumiku Hiroshima just smile at me?'_

"Cool." he whispered to himself.

When the bell rang, Rikku and Rumiku were the last to get out of the class room. The minute they stepped into the hallway, they were attacked by crazed, screaming kids.

"Zack, we have to help them!" Cody cried to his twin brother Zack.

"Why?" Zack asked.

"Because if we do, they might give you a kiss." Cody lied.

"Let's do it!" Zack said. He and Cody made their way through the crowd and got to the Hiroshima girls. Zack grabbed Rikku's wrist and Cody grabbed Rumiku's. They led them into a storage closet.

"OK, you should be safe in here." Zack said. He and Cody didn't notice that Rikku and Rumiku had climbed into the vents.

Zack turned around. "Where'd they go?" he asked Cody, who shrugged.

-

Zack and Cody rushed into the lobby of the Tipton hotel.

"Maddie! Maddie!" they yelled, running over to the Tipton's Candy Counter.

The Candy Counter girl, Madeline 'Maddie' Fitzpatrick (16) looked up from her magazine and smiled at the boys. Zack and Cody slapped their hands onto the counter, bouncing on their toes, their eyes shinning.

"Hey there, Sweet Thang, guess what?" Zack cried.

"What is it, Desperate Thang?" Maddie asked in reply.

"We met Rikku and Rumiku from the DarkElements today!" Cody said.

"Really? I love them!" Maddie said.

"Excuse me, but do you know where room 2342 is?" a boy's voice with a heavy accent asked.

Zack and Cody turned around to see three boys standing there. Cody gaped at them. They were the guitarist, drummer, and keyboardist of the DarkElements!

"Hey guys." Rikku said walking over with Rumiku. "Zack, Cody, these are our brothers- Patrick, Noah, and Sydney." each boy nodded when his name was said.

Patrick had gold hair that fell into his Glittering Gold eyes. He wore a black t-shirt with the number 9 in gold and black jean shorts. Black skateboarding shoes with gold laces completed his outfit. He had a scar on his knee.

Noah had silver hair that fell into his Passionate Purple eyes. He wore a black t-shirt with the number 9 in silver and black jean shorts. Black skateboarding shoes with silver laces completed his outfit. He also had a scar on his knee.

Sydney had blue hair that fell into his Bubbly Blue eyes. He wore a black and blue sleeveless sweatshirt and black jean shorts. Black skateboarding shoes with blue laces completed his outfit. He had a scar on the back of his neck.

"So, do you know where room 2342 is?" Noah asked.

"Uh, uh, uh…" Cody stammered.

"The 23rd floor." Zack cut in. "Excuse my brother. He's not used to meeting famous people."

The Hiroshimas nodded and gathered their things. They walked to the elevator and departed.

"Wow." Maddie said.

"I know." Zack agreed. "Wasn't that something Codes?"

Cody just fell back and fainted.

Maddie looked down at him. "Even wow-er." she said.

"Cody! Wake up!" Zack said frantically shaking him.


	2. In The Hiroshima's Suite

**a/n: sorry if it's so short!

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: In The Hiroshima Suite**

"Don't you guys have anything to do?" Robert asked his kids.

"No." they replied in unison, staring at the TV.

"Any friends you wanna hang out with?"

"No."

"Any homework you have to do?"

"No."

"Don't you wanna get some fresh air?"

"No."

"Well here's an option for you."

"What?"

"LEAVE!"

The Hiroshima kids jumped up off the couch.

"Hey! You can't boss us around." Rikku said.

"We don't have to leave this suite." Rumiku added.

"You're not the boss of us." Patrick and Noah said in unison.

"You're not even our real daddy." Sydney added.

They crossed their arms across their chests.

Robert growled. "Wait here." he said in a low voice. The Hiroshimas turned around, their backs facing him. They knew he was going to get drunk.

About thirty minutes later, Robert stumbled back into the room. The Hiroshimas had their backs to him still. Robert took off his belt.

"Who should I beat first? The eldest one? No she'll put up too much of a fight. The second eldest one? No, she'll anger me by not giving me the reaction I want. The twin boys? No, they can help each other out. I guess I'll start with the baby because he's the easiest to make cry." Robert said under his breath.

He didn't know the Hiroshima children heard every word of it. Nobody knew it but their friends back in Australia but the Hiroshimas had special powers.

In a nano-second, Rikku, Rumiku, Patrick, and Noah pushed Sydney to the ground and covered him with their bodies. They tried hard not to scream or flinch when the leather of the belt hit their tender flesh but they had no avail.

When Robert stopped, he walked back into his room. Rikku, Rumiku, Patrick, and Noah stood up rubbing their sore backs. Sydney was crying. The five kids all hugged each other.

-

"Zack, did you hear that?" Cody asked.

"No." Zack said in monotone, staring at the video game he was playing.

"Zack…it sounded like a scream."

"Girl's or boy's?" Zack asked.

"Girl's…then boy's…then girl's again."

"OK, you've got my attention." Zack stood up. He and Cody started to leave their suite and walked down the hall to the Hiroshima suite.

"Why are we here?" Zack asked.

"I heard the screams come from here." Cody explained. He knocked on the door and Rikku opened it. She was wearing a cowgirl's outfit.

"Hey Cody, Zack." she said. She pushed her cowgirl's hat off her red hair. "What's up?"

"Nothing, we just heard screams coming from here." Cody said.

"Oh, sorry. We were playing cowboys and Indians and I guess we got a little carried away." Rikku said. She pushed the door back some to show Patrick, who was also in a cowboy's outfit, pointing a plastic gun at Rumiku, Noah, and Sydney, who were dressed as Indians and tied to a chair.

"Ok." Zack said. "We're going back to our suite. See ya."

"Bye." Rikku said. She shut the door and leaned on it.

"What's the matter Ruki?" Sydney asked.

"This secret is too big for us to keep." Rikku said. "I'm surprised we've kept it for this long."

Her siblings nodded in agreement.

-

"So, Codes, what do you think of Rikku?" Zack asked.

"I think she's pretty and she's talented and she seems nice." Cody said. "I like her hair."

"You also like Rumiku." Zack said.

"What?"

"Goodnight Cody."

"Wait. What do you mean I like Rumiku? I don't like her!"

"Goodnight Cody."

"Because if I did like her, it wouldn't matter because she would never like me back."

"Codes?"

"Yeah, Zack."

"Shut up and go to sleep!"


	3. Dreams, Screams, and Burns

**a/n: this ch is CodyxRumiku

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Dreams, Screams, and Burns**

_Cody walked through a meadow. The sun was shinning brightly. The wind is gently making the trees sway._

"_Hello?" he says. "Hello!"_

"_Cody…"_

_Cody whipped his head around. He audibly gasped. _

_Rumiku Hiroshima was standing there in front of him. Her silver hair was pull out of it's ponytail and it cascaded down her back. She was wearing a floor-length black strapless dress. She didn't have any shoes on. She had a genuine smile on her face. _

"_I've been waiting for you Cody." she said, her voice sweet as candy._

"_Really? I've been waiting for you too Rumila." Cody said, unsure how he knew her full name. He took her hands in his._

_Rumiku kissed his forehead._

"_I love you Rumiku Hiroshima." he said. "Do you love me?"_

_Rumiku was about to reply when the earth started to shake. It got dark and the wind blew more roughly. A whole appeared in the ground and Rumiku fell. Cody grabbed her hand in the nick of time._

"_Ru!" _

"_Cody!" _

_Thunder rumbled. Lighting struck._

"_Cody…let me go." Rumiku said._

"_NO! I'll never let you go!"_

"_Do you trust me?" Rumiku asked._

"_What?"_

"_Do you trust me?" Rumiku asked again._

"_Y-yes." Cody hesitantly said._

"_Then let go." Rumiku whispered. _

_Cody closed her eyes and let go of Rumiku's hand._

"_AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"_

"AUGH!"

Cody shot up in his bed, sweat sticking to his forehead.

"Code, what's the matter?" Zack sleepily asked.

"N-nothing Zack." Cody said.

"You sure?"

"Totally."

Cody laid back in his bed and tried to go to sleep.

"_**Aah!"**_

Cody sat up again.

"_**Stop! Please stop!"**_

It sounded like Rikku and Rumiku.

"_**No! Go away! NO!"**_

That was Sydney.

Cody got out of his bed and walked into the hallway.

"_**AAHH!"**_

Cody sped up and ran to the Hiroshimas suite where he heard the screamed.

"_**AAHH!"**_

Cody knocked rapidly on their door.

"_**STOP!"**_

"_**NO!"**_

"_**HELP!"**_

"_**AAH! OWWW!"**_

Suddenly the flung open. Patrick and Noah stood there. They were shaking.

"Hello." they said.

"Hi, is everything aright here?" Cody asked.

Rumiku ran over. "Hey Codeman. What's going on?"

"What's going on over here? I heard screams."

"Screams. Oh, that was because we were watching _The Blaire Witch Project_ and we got really freaked out. Don't worry so much about us."

"OK. I trust you." Cody said and smiled. He walked away and Rumiku shut the door.

"Who was that?" Robert asked.

"Just some kid that goes to our school." Rumiku said hesitantly.

"What does he know?" Robert asked.

"Nothing! I swear!"

"Then why does he keep coming over?"

"I think he likes me!"

Robert scoffed. "Please. Who could like a prude like you?"

When she didn't respond, Robert grabbed her arm and pushed her up against the wall.

"NOA! Get out of here!"

"But Rumi-"

"GO! Please go!"

Robert grabbed a cigarette and lit it up. He took a long drag from the cigarette.

"Good stuff." he said gruffly.

Rumiku struggled to get away. She let out a cry of help. Robert grinned evilly and pressed the burning end of the cigarette against Rumiku's neck.

And she screamed bloody murder…


	4. Rikku's Fire

****

a/n: OK, this chapter starts to talk about their elements, which they have in this story, but they'll really come into view in the future chapters. this ch is also ZackxRikku

Chapter Four: Rikku's Fire 

Rikku walked to school the next day. She was extremely pissed about what her 'dad' did to Rumiku. She could feel her anger bubbling inside her. She turned to see if anyone was around. Nope. She was alone. A glare was plastered on Rikku's face. Fire formed around her fist as. She noticed it and shook her hand to make the flames stop.

"Hey you." a voice said. Rikku turned around. A boy was standing there. He had shaggy dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes that stood behind me.

"Go away Koto." Rikku spat.

"Oh, so what's go Miss Rikkula so angry?" Koto asked circling her.

"What makes you think I'm angry?" Rikku asked casually.

"Please." Koto said. He put his arm around Rikku's shoulder. "Listen, I was thinking-"

"I'm not joining you guys again." Rikku cut him off. "Now leave me alone." tiny fireballs

were circling around Rikku's clenched fists.

Koto sighed. "If you insist."

"I do." Rikku snapped.

There was a gust of wind and Koto was gone.

"Hey, Rikku." Zack said walking up behind her. "Who were you talking to?"

"Nobody important." Rikku said.

"If you insist…" a smirk appeared on Zack's face. "Rikkula."

Rikku's eyes widened. She glared at Zack. "Who told you about my name?!" she demanded.

"Nobody important Rikkula." Zack sneered. "Rikkula. Rikkula. Oh, Rikkula."

"OK, call me Rikkula one more time. I dare you." Rikku said. Zack shut up. Rikku smirked and walked ahead of him.

"Rikkula." he muttered.

"That's it!" Rikku cried. She spun around and started chasing Zack, who was laughing and screaming. They ran all the way to the school yard.

"I'm gonna get you Zackary!" she shouted

"Here, let me help." Zack said and bent down to help her.

"No, no that's ok." she said trying to pick everything up. She froze when Zack picked up the cover up. He grinned and held it out to her, Rikku snatched it from his hand and stuffed it in her bag.

"Not a word." she hissed.

"I won't say _a word_." he replied and stood up. "So Rikkula," he said loudly so everyone could hear. Rikku's eye twitched angrily. "What are you doing with makeup?" he smirked at Rikku. "That's eight words."

"Oh you are so fucking dead!" Rikku said, her red eyes turning a deeper shade of red. Zack stopped smiling and shut his mouth. Tiny fireballs were circling Rikku's fists again. Zack spun around and ran into the school. Rikku glared at him and continued to put her stuff away. She picked up a metal ruler, unaware that her hands were glowing red. But she was so mad, the ruler melted when she touched it.

Rikku stared at it in awe and shock. She grabbed her book bag and stomped into the building.

'_Well, I guess fire really does fit my personality.'_ she thought, smirking to herself.


	5. Open Gym Concert

**a/n: I wanted to get away from the seriousness for a minute and have some fun with this story. Also, there are two songs in this chapter, and I don't own any of them. Hope u enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter Five: Open Gym Concert**

The next day at Buckner Middle School, Zack and Cody were in gym class playing dodge ball with Max Montgomery and Tapeworm Michaels.

"Hey, where's Rikk and Ru?" Max asked.

"I don't know. They were in homeroom, then they just disappeared." Cody said.

"Aww, he's worried about his girlfriend." Zack said.

"Shut up Zack." Cody said and threw a ball to his head.

A loud guitar chord brought everybody to silence.

"It's the DarkElements!" somebody screamed. Soon everyone was cheering loudly.

Rikku was holding a fireball shaped electric guitar. Patrick had a lightning bolt shaped bass guitar. Sydney picked up a metallic blue guitar as Rumiku and Noah sat down behind their drums that some kids pushed over.

Patrick:

All: **So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone  
**  
Sydney: **Love me when I'm gone...**

Noah: **When your education X-Ray  
Cannot see under my skin  
I won't tell you a damn thing  
That I could not tell my friends  
Roaming through this darkness  
I'm alive but I'm alone  
Part of me is fighting this  
**

Rikku/Rumiku: **But part of me is gone  
**

All: **So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone**

Sydney: **Or maybe I'm just blind...**

All: **So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone**

Sydney: **Love me when I'm gone..**.**whoa-ohh**

Rikku/Rumiku: **Love me when I'm gone  
When I'm Gone  
When I'm Gone  
When I'm Gone**

The crowd clapped again and they got ready to play their next and final song.

Rikku: **I took a walk around the world  
To ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time  
But I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon**

Rumiku/Noah** I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah**

Patrick: **I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be  
Something to do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end**

All: **If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite**

Rumiku: **You called me strong, you called me weak,  
But still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times  
I never let you down  
**Noah: **You stumbled in and bumped your head,  
If not for me then you'd be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground  
**

All: **If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite**

Sydney: **If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
Yeah!!**

All: **If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite**

Everyone clapped and cheered for them. The Hiroshimas bowed.

"Alright, get to class everyone." Rumiku joked.

"Yeah, go forth and learn." Noah added.

Soon everyone-but Zack and Cody-departed the gym.

"You guys were great!" Zack said.

"Thanks. Listen, we gotta jet. See ya around." Rikku said and she and her sibs rushed away, leaving the Martin twins confused and concerned.


End file.
